Tan solo una Palabra
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [SLASH] Un no tan pequeño drabble si es que se puede llamar así xD salido de mi ociosa cabeza luego de pensar que pasaría si nuestros dos personajes tuvieran un “serio” intercambio de palabras HARRYxDRACO


Tan solo una palabra

Resumen: Un no tan pequeño drabble si es que se puede llamar así xD salido de mi ociosa cabeza luego de pensar que pasaría si nuestros dos personajes tuvieran un "serio" intercambio de palabras YAOI HARRYxDRACO

Tan solo una palabra

- ah…ah…ah…ah-

Solo un ruido como aquello se escuchaba en lo más recóndito de una inutilizada aula.

El aire estaba cargado de calor, pero también contenía un olor extraño y bastante penetrante… no sabría como explicarlo… era como el olor a la humanidad sudorosa, a una persona que había corrido miles de kilómetros.

Algo así era el olor que se sentía.

Un gemido gutural que más sonó a un suspiro ahogado cambió un poco el silencioso ambiente.

Y si uno hubiera visto con mayor detención al final del aula, habría visto a un joven con la ropa totalmente fuera de posición, con el pelo entre rubio y blanco totalmente desarreglado, con una corbata en los labios para acallar todo lo que pudiese sonar más fuerte de lo que ya se había escuchado y con las piernas abiertas de par en par.

Otro joven… no mayor que él pero ni menor tampoco, estaba entre sus piernas y solo se veía el subir y bajar que rápidamente hacía su cabeza entre ellas. Su pelo indudablemente negro caía graciosamente sobre el abdomen del otro creando un aura de intenso erotismo.

- ¿lo dirás verdad?-

Fue un corto susurro salido de la boca del pelinegro quien miraba a los grises ojos enfadados y humillados del rubio. Las piernas del chico temblaban fuertemente, tenían un cierto parecido con la gelatina.

Sin embargo, respondió a la pregunta con una simple negación y luchó por cerrar sus piernas.

- oh no te pongas así Malfoy- susurró cínico el pelinegro y el joven Malfoy solo frunció el ceño tratando inútilmente de que sus labios dijeran algo coherente- solo quiero una palabra… tan solo una palabra y ya no dejaré que sufras.

El otro volvió a negar con la cabeza y al momento, en que por fin pensaba que iba a salir inmune de aquello, el pelinegro abre fuertemente sus piernas haciéndolo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ah yo te lo dije Malfoy… si me ayudaras no estarías así-

El joven lo miró mucho más enfadado que antes. Sus ojos estaban opacos y de su boca salía un ligero rastro de saliva.

- vamos dilo!- lo forzó parándose y quedando frente a frente, con sus ojos conectados entre si- es tan solo una palabra...

Sus manos se apoyaron en las rodillas del rubio y se acercó tanto que hizo que brotara un gemido entre el placer y humillación.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un breve instante, sin embargo, y aunque estaba ya perdido en el ocasional placer que aquel erótico movimiento le provocó, siguió negando con la cabeza.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño encaprichado de no poder conseguir su propósito y movió las caderas fuertemente, hasta casi el punto de hacer que el rubio se rompiera las manos por apretar la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

- tan solo una pequeña palabra… ¿Qué tanto puedes perder con ella?- el rubio lo miró furioso y con ligeras lagrimillas en sus ojos a lo que el pelinegro sonrió con verdadero cinismo- aparte claro de tu dignidad.

Si tan solo el rubio no hubiera tenido la corbata fuertemente apretada en su boca, habría soltado un millón de improperios.

- vamos… vamos… vamos… vamos… dilo… dilo… dilo-

Cada vez que lo decía sus caderas arremetían contra la entrepierna de un rubio, que sonrojado y extasiado, no sabía que hacer.

- ah… ah… ah…- su boca no alcanzaba a decir nada más que eso y de ella brotaba otro hilillo de saliva que una lengua rosada y valiente se atrevió a limpiar.

El pelinegro no cerraba sus ojos por el simple hecho que el rubio se viera tan apetecible a sus ojos hambrientos y necesitados de carne humana.

- por favor Malfoy… pierde tu orgullo… yo sé que quieres decirlo… dilo-

El joven Malfoy seguía negando con la cabeza… pero mucho menos que antes. Su boca se abría cada vez más… y más… y más…

Sus piernas no soportaban más y sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro sobrecargado de sensaciones contradictorias fueron a parar a las caderas del hombre que se interponía en su camino. Su mano derecha fue a parar al cuello del pelinegro y su mano izquierda, rauda y ágil, liberó a su boca de su claustro.

- vamos… dilo de una vez- le dijo el pelinegro en un susurro, su voz ya no daba para más- es solo una palabra… vamos Draco dilo.

- oh está bien potter- escupió roncamente dejando que la saliva que no pudo contener en su boca se escapara por entre sus labios- si quieres te lo digo-

- no me hagas esperar!- rumió el otro ya sin aguantar. Draco solo se dignó a poner su mejor cara de éxtasis total mientras decía roncamente:

- fóllame-

Para Draco sonaba tan de película porno que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por la excitación.

- oh Draco!- pudo decir Harry Potter antes de perder todo rastro de cordura.

fin

* * *

se que es uno de los más vagos que he escrito pero no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza después de quemis compañeras se pusieran a gemir fuertemente en broma en clases de física con el profesor practicante xDD... y tampoco pude evitar pensar en Draco de esa forma xDD

pero bueno...

ojalá les haya gustado... y si les quedó alguna duda... no duden en preguntar ya que haré lo posible por contestarles xD

y recuerden! dejen reviews!


End file.
